bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fudōtokuna (Spirit)
Fudōtokuna (不道徳な lit: Godless) is Amaterasu Nakamura's Zanpakuto Spirit, which resides within her Inner World. Appearance Fudōtokuna is a tall woman, standing just over six feet, with a slim figure, not unlike that of Amaterasu. She has long red hair that reaches to the ground with side swept bangs and gray eyes. She wears an elegant red robe with gold highlights and trimming over a black kimono. In Bankai her clothes are "torn" away and plates of armor form over her chest, and around her waist, in addition to her hair staining black and her eyes turning a golden yellow. It was shown that when she first manifested, she lacked the robe and wore a large silver ribbon around her waist and her hair only reached down to her waist and her bangs framed her face. Personality Fudōtokuna acts like the way she dresses, regal and nobel. She views most as beneath her and views herself as the epitome of perfection. Similarly to Amaterasu she has a hatred for the gods and wants to dethrone them. Like most Zanpakuto Spirit's she hates the rain, because whenever Amaterasu feels sad an endless downpour covers her Inner World. In Bankai her personality warps, and she becomes almost feral, losing her regal presence and becoming an animal. Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto Fudōtokuna '(不道徳な ''Godless) is Fudōtokuna's zanpakuto form. In her sealed state she takes the form of a wakizashi that is 18 inches long, with a silver oval shaped tsuba and light gray hilt wrappings with a dark gray sheath. '''Shikai: Fudōtokuna is released with the phrase "Slay the Gods" after which the blade transforms into a black vaugly cleaver shaped blade, with a section of the back of the blade missing (giving it a shape vaugly similar to Jidanbo's axes), and a silver edge and increases in length by six inches. In addition, a gray tassle forms at the end of the hilt. :Shikai Special Ability: Fudōtokuna's shikai's increased length allows Amaterasu to land attacks easier. *'Handan' (判断 Judgement): Fudōtokuna stabs her enemy in the heart, though the blade causes no actual damage, and instead launches a mental attack on them. The form the attack takes is dependent on any crimes the victim has commited. An example being a murderer would see all of their victims who would then attack him. A weak willed individual will have their mind broken by this attack. This attack can only effect a person once. Fudōtokuna goes on to claim it is her ultimate attack, because "even the gods have done dark deeds, and this blade forces all to suffer punishment for their past". *'Tengoku Yari '(天国槍 Heaven's Spear): Fudōtokuna holds out her left hand and creates a yellow "drill" of reitsu which she then fires at her opponent, leaving a streak of light behind it remniscent of a spear being thrown. The blast will drill through most anything, and can cause major internal damage to a spiritual being if they don't guard against it. Alternativly for close range she can "punch" it into her opponent. Bankai: 'Jigoku no Sekai '(地獄の世界 World of the Damned): To activate her Bankai Fudōtokuna uses Flash Step to get behind her enemy and stabs them in the back while calling out bankai. After which she and her opponent are drawn into an alternate dimension which has been compared to an Inner World. While inside this alternate dimension Fudōtokuna is "God" and can do whatever she wants, while her opponents spiritual powers are sealed. Trivia *Due to the fact her Bankai and Shikai have completely different names, once she uses Bankai she stops refering to herself as Fudōtokuna and begins calling herself Jigoku. Category:Evnyofdeath Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Zanpakuto Spirit Category:Female Category:Females Category:Under Construction